Fun's Always Good
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: Morzan hates dances. Galbatorix is evil. They're both bored. A little fun never hurt nobody. [GalbatorixMorzan][yaoi][limeflavored]


Another plot bunny, YAH!  
In this, all 13 Forsworn are still alive and Vrael is still dead.

WARNING: Yaoi, mild lime. If you don't think Galbatorix and Morzan should be together then don't tell me. Just don't read the story.

* * *

Morzan stared out at the horizon, the sunset throwing gold and pinks into the darker sky. He leaned on the railing of the balcony. The ball inside the palace annoyed him, he'd never been one for this sort fancy, dress-up occasions.

He heard a soft tinkling laughter, undoubtedly coming from one of the ladies flirting with Báhádúr. The man must have slept with every girl in the whole Empire. Morzan didn't see why Galbatorix allowed the other Forsworn member to flaunt himself out like that.

Sighing softly, he turned back to the sky and continued his task of ignoring the others for the rest of the night.

He jumped when he suddenly felt someone's hand clap him on the shoulder, a grinning face appearing in his sight.

"Go away, Randall", Morzan said quietly.

"Come _on_, Morzan. Join the party. It's fun!" the youngest Forsworn announced in an overly boisterous voice.

"You're _drunk_."

Randall laughed.

"I swear to drunk, I'm not God!"

Morzan glared and brushed the younger away.

"Listen, when you wake up with a massive hangover in the morning, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh sure, whatever. I'm gonna leave now, party-pooper," giggled the rather obviously drunk Randall.

"Like he'll even remember what I said in the morning," murmured Morzan.

He watched as the other Rider stumbled back into the ballroom.

A little bit after midnight, Morzan finally decided to see if Galbatorix would let him leave now. The red Rider had asked earlier, but Galbatorix had insisted he stay, saying that, "You've been working yourself to hard, Morzan. Relax a little".

_Yeah, like __I can relax with random women constantly wanting to dance with me._

Slipping back into the large room, he carefully moved around the dancing couples, making sure he wasn't seen. He arrived at the throne successfully without being seen, but just as he was going to ask the king to, Catrine, one of the palace sorceresses, saw him.

"There you are. Come on, I want to dance with you."

Galbatorix noticed him just then and give him an evil smirk. Morzan glared right back as Catrine dragged him towards the dance floor filled with fancily-dressed party-goers.

As the next song began, Morzan resigned himself to dancing. As he twirled Catrine around, he noticed Randall dancing right next to him.

"So you decided to come out of hiding, eh, Morzan?"

The dancers all switched partners.

"Not because I wanted to."

He spun the girl he was currently dancing with and passed her off to Randall.

"But you're still here."

He bent the girl over, kissing her full on the lips. The girl turned red and giggled, batting away Randall's roaming hands.

"Is it just me or do you seem less drunk then you were earlier?"

The dance ended and the dancers all bowed to their partners.

"I'm sure it's just my amazing acting skills."

Morzan rolled his eyes and gave Catrine an excuse as he left the ball floor. He found Galbatorix again after several minutes of searching. He was sure Galbatorix had moved from his throne just to annoy him.

"My Lord," Morzan greeted him.

"Let's see, you wish to leave?" Galbatorix guessed easily.

"You read my mind."

"No, it's just I happen to know you very well. Perhaps I shall escape with you," replied Galbatorix.

"My Lord?"

Galbatorix beckoned him towards the door. Morzan followed the older Rider down the halls. Glancing around at the surrounding scenery he knew they were heading towards the royal wing, where Galbatorix's rooms were placed.

They had arrived at the doors to the royal chambers. Morzan blinked. Why did Galbatorix want him here?

Galbatorix opened the door and pulled Morzan in with him.

"What are you doin-"

His words were cut off as the others lips settled on his. Morzan found himself with his back against the wall. He gasped as he realized he was trapped. Galbatorix's tongue slipped into his mouth. Morzan moaned. Galbatorix pulled back, grinning at confused look a certain flushed red Rider gave him.

"I'm making this night a little more fun," Galbatorix murmured in Morzan's ear.

He pulled the younger towards his large bed and pushed him down on it. He lowered his hand to a certain spot in Morzan's pants. Morzan arched his back.

"Fun's always good," Morzan spoke breathily.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! COOKIES FOR REVIES!

REMEMBER- If you wanna to request a story for me to write, message me, leave a review asking for one, or e-mail me. For more info, check out my profile page.


End file.
